


Matsuri

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Lemon, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: Fireworks exploded above you, but it was nothing compared to the heat radiating outward from your center, enveloping you, consuming you.





	Matsuri

You looked yourself up and down in the floor length mirror. You hardly recognized yourself—flawless skin, rosy cheeks and delicate flowers braided into your hair to accent the print of your _yukata_. Nami finished tying the _obi_ in an elegant bow at your back and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She smiled at you over your shoulder in the mirror.

“Girl, he’s not gonna be able to keep his eyes off you,” she said with mischievous grin. “Or his hands, for that matter.”

You blushed heavily and turned on her. “Nami!”

“What? It’s true! It’s a wonder he’s been able to behave this long. He must really like you.” She winked.

Your flush darkened, looking over your shoulder shyly at Nami. “…You think so?”

“I know so. In the time Ace and I have been friends, I have _never_ known him to date a girl more than a month, let alone keep in in his pants that long.” She smiled at you fondly, tucking a stray hair back into place behind your ear. “The guy is positively smitten.”

You couldn’t help but smile, turning to face yourself again in the mirror. “The feeling is mutual,” you said softly. “Nami…”

She hummed in reply.

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

“For what?”

“For me and Ace to… you know…”

“If you can’t even say it, what makes you think you’re ready for it?”

You blushed again. “Fine,” you snapped. “Do you think it’s too soon for us to have sex?”

Nami only looked at you, amusement tugging at the corner of her lips. “[Name], you’ve been dating six months. I’d say you’re long overdue for some of that sweet freckled—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“—ass.”

“Oh my god, Nami.”

“Hey, you asked for my opinion,” she chuckled. “In all seriousness though, you’re the only one who gets to decide when the time is right.”

You gave yourself another long look in the mirror. You took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.”

Your words were punctuated by the doorbell sounding downstairs. Your heart fluttered with excitement and nerves.

“Better not keep him waiting,” said Nami.

You made your way downstairs, careful not to step on the hem of your _yukata_. Nami called down after you.

“Have fun! Use a condom!”

You blushed, hoping to God that Ace couldn’t hear her from outside. You reached the door and hesitated, hand hovering over the doorknob. You could hear your blood rushing in your ears, your cheeks still burning from Nami’s comment. You opened the door.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

“Wow,” was all Ace could say, but you barely heard him as your eyes wandered over the broad planes of his shoulders, filling out his black and red _yukata_ nicely, over the sharp line of his jaw, usually framed by dark hair now tied back in a short, messy pony tail, and over the tantalizing sliver of sun-kissed skin where he had let it fall open at the collar a little more than perhaps was appropriate. You tore your eyes away from his chest and up to his face, still set in an expression of awe.

He seemed to come to his senses finally. “You look… amazing.”

You smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He grinned back and offered you his arm. “Shall we?”

The summer sun hung low in the sky as afternoon wore into evening. Cicadas chirped loudly in the trees, and in the distance, the sound of music and merriment. The streets were quiet as you walked side by side, not speaking a word but occasionally casting appreciative glances at each other while the other wasn’t looking.

Before long, the tightly packed residential streets opened up and the two of you were overwhelmed with the festival sights and sounds, the scent of delicious food wafting through the air. The joviality of the other festival-goers was contagious, and you found yourself drawn to the many stalls selling food and trinkets, tugging Ace behind you by the hand. But he didn’t seem to mind. His hand squeezed yours warmly, enthusing with you over an intricately painted paper fan, and complaining about how he couldn’t decide which food to eat first.

The two of you strode though the streets as the evening stretched on, arms in arm, nibbling on fresh _dango_ from an elderly lady who insisted you have them on the house despite your insistence that you’d eaten too much already.

“You two are such a lovely couple,” she’d said, eliciting much blushing and nervous chuckling from the two of you.

You had become so absorbed in a candy sculptor delicately crafting a goldfish that you hadn’t even noticed the sun had finally gone down and the lanterns had been lit. Ace placed his hand at the small of your back, jolting you out of your trance. You felt his warm breath by your ear, sending a pleasant shudder down your spine.

“It’s almost full dark. We should find a good spot to watch the fireworks.”

“Good idea,” you replied, taking his hand once more.

He led you through the crowd, people parting around you like waves, but you barely noticed them. All you could feel was Ace’s hand in yours, all you could hear was you heart pounding in your ears as you watched a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, strands of hair that had long escaped his ponytail clinging to the dewy skin. The sounds of the festival slowly faded the further from the main street you got until there was only the drums, beating frantically in time with your pulse.

He stopped you atop a hill, the town lit up with festival lanterns sprawling like a swarm of red and yellow fireflies below. The last vestiges of sunlight were quickly fading beyond the horizon and the very first stars were just beginning to twinkle into existence in the velvet expanse above. You tore your gaze away from the gorgeous sight to find Ace already watching you.

The corner of your lip twitched in a smile. “What’s that look for?” you chuckled.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just… you look beautiful in this light.”

You were glad that the semi-darkness disguised your blush. He seemed to be standing closer to you now, though you swear you hadn’t seen him move. You could see the festival lights reflected in his eyes, like flames amongst the deep coal black.

“[Name]…” he said.

God, the way he said your name. You could listen to it forever.

“I think…” 

He was even closer now. You had to crane your neck to look up into his face.

“I think I’ve fallen for you.”

Those six words were all you needed. You knew what you wanted, and you wanted him. Only him. You reached up and tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging him down to meet your mouth in a fiery kiss that dispelled all apprehension, all hesitation. He returned it with fervor, a low, sexy groan rumbling from the depths of his chest as he wrapped you in his arms and held you close against him.

You opened your lips to his probing tongue, tentative at first and then more confident as he felt you respond. He tasted like the _dango_ —salty and sweet and addictive. You couldn’t get enough.

One hand slid down from his hair to his chest, slipping beneath the folds of his _yukata_. His skin was hot, almost feverish. You could feel his heart beating against your palm and it reassured you to know it was racing, just like yours.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. 

“[Name], we don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.” You could tell from his voice—and by the pressure against your midsection—that he wanted nothing more than to take this further. His concern for you only warmed your heart all the more.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” you replied, drawing him back into the kiss without hesitation, without a second thought.

You could feel him smirking against your lips. “But we’ll miss the fireworks,” he teased, though his actions contradicted his words as his hands slipped below your waist to squeeze playfully at your backside.

“I don’t give a crap about fireworks right now,” you panted, pushing him back against a nearby tree. “I want you.”

In one fluid movement, he reversed your positions, pressing you back against the trunk and nudging your thighs apart with his knee. “You have me,” he whispered against your lips before diving back in, pushing your _yukata_ down off your shoulder to give way to the supple skin beneath. 

His lips burned a trail along your jaw and down your neck, sucking, nipping, leaving purple bruises to bloom in their wake. You craned your head back, inviting more of his attention, eyes falling closed in bliss. Vaguely, you became aware of fireworks sounding overhead, of the cheers of the crowds far below, but it was faded, like a radio playing in the far-off distance.

You peeled Ace’s _yukata_ from his shoulders, hands smoothing over the freckled skin. His touch left you for but a moment to pull his arms impatiently from the sleeves before returning to you, his torso now bare to the night air. You could feel the heat radiating from his skin, see the light sheen of sweat in the lantern light. His abs twitched as you trailed your fingers downwards over his stomach before slipping further to palm the bulge pressed so insistently against your thigh.

He groaned, and the sound sent a jolt of pleasure down your spine. Rough hands hooked under your thighs and lifted you, trapping you against the tree trunk with his hips pressed tightly between your legs. You gasped, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep yourself steady.

You could feel his smirk against the side of your neck, feel the heaviness of his breath. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Your _yukata_ was now hitched around your waist and you became very aware of Ace’s hands on your bare thighs, thumbs caressing slow circles into the flesh. You shuddered, back arcing slightly against the tree trunk as they moved higher, agonizingly slow toward where the heat pooled between your legs.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice hitched at the end.

“Ace, I’ve never been surer about anything in my life,” you said, the words rushing out all in one breath that you never had the chance to catch as he swooped in to kiss you again, urgency clear in his actions.

You managed to break free long enough to gasp out a few words. “Do you have a…?”

He hummed an affirmative against your jaw, one hand dipping into the folds of his _yukata_ to pull out a little foil packet. 

You took a breath. “Then I’m ready.”

His eyes softened, and he smiled down at you. When he kissed you again, it was soft and sweet. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned into it, a contented hum resonating in your chest. If you hadn’t already been wound up to the point of hyper-sensitivity, you wouldn’t have noticed the feather-light touches against your inner thigh, tracing soothing circles into your skin. Then your eyes shot open and a gasp escaped your throat when he finally pushed your underwear to the side and touched you _there_.

You moaned out loud before remembering where you were and biting your lip to stifle the sound. Ace chuckled in your ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you make that sound.” 

You could hear the strain in his voice, the need in his words. His thumb pressed harder against your clit, fingers brushing your slick entrance.

“God, I bet you feel amazing,” he groaned.

“Then what are you waiting for.” You blinked up at him innocently, but were unable to hide the desire in your eyes.

He groaned again, leaning in to kiss you once more. This time it was impatient, insistent, filled with unbridled passion. His fingers entered you smoothly, your fluids easing their movement and you moaned against his mouth.

“More, Ace, _please_.”

He took a shuddering breath and all too soon, his fingers left you. He pulled back to look at you, his face suddenly serious. “Last chance to back out,” he said, ripping the foil packet open carefully with his teeth.

“Never.”

With minimal fumbling, Ace prepared himself and suddenly everything was moving so much faster. Your heart pounded in your ears. Or maybe it was the fireworks display that went largely ignored far above you both, you weren’t sure. Ace peppered kisses over your face and neck as he pressed inside—an attempt to distract you from any discomfort. You hadn’t the heart to tell him it wasn’t necessary. You found it sweet. But your impatience got the better of you.

“Ace, _please_ ,” you begged, tugging lightly at his hair.

He growled, and his hips jerked forward in response, filling you suddenly and completely. Both of you moaned at the feeling, neither of you moving as you tried to reign in the intensity of it all. After a few long seconds, you rolled your hips experimentally, drawing another long moan from your throat. It was all the confirmation Ace needed.

His pace began slow, but built quickly as six months of sexual tension finally came to its climactic end. You could do little more than cling to him, arms tight around his neck and fingers entwined in his hair as he pounded into you, one hand tugging your _yukata_ further down your shoulders to give himself access to your breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, drawing it between his lips and rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud.

Your back arched against the tree in pleasure, the stimulation driving you towards the edge faster than you had anticipated. Fireworks exploded above you, but it was nothing compared to the heat radiating outward from your center, enveloping you, consuming you.

Ace released your nipple and descended on the other, paying it the same attention. The coil inside you wound ever tighter, and you could tell by Ace’s labored breaths that he would not last much longer either.

“Ace,” you whimpered, fingernails scraping at his scalp. He shuddered, and you weren’t sure if it was the sound of your voice, fucked out and hoarse with pleasure, or the physical stimulation of your fingers in his hair. “I’m close,” you managed to gasp out just before you came—unexpectedly and _hard_.

Ace followed soon after, coming with a groan that made the coil inside you stir again. His eyes fell closed and he pressed his forehead to yours, damp with perspiration and plastered with stray hairs. He exhaled—long and loud.

“Wow,” was all he said with a soft chuckle.

You smiled and leaned into him, listening to the sounds of the fireworks as they petered out into silence above you. The noise of the festival faded back in, breaking the bubble that had become your own little world.

You readjusted your clothes, giving up on ever fixing the mess that your hair had become and settling for leaving loose around your shoulders, and blushed as Ace caught you peeking as he redressed himself. 

He flashed you a cocky smirk, but said nothing as he offered you his arm. You took it graciously, still a little unsteady on your feet, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. In the dim light of the lanterns and the stars far above, you thought you saw him blush.

He cleared his throat. “I don’t know about you, but I could go for some more street food right now.”

You chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
